What The Hell?
by AnnabethChase16
Summary: Annabeth meets Percy who looks like the boy she falls in love with in her memories. *Omg! i suck at summaries!* Percy and Annabeth go on a mission to rescue the Fates in order to return to their beloved Demigod lives. My 1st story btw... Don't hate :
1. Memories

What. The. Hell?Chapter 1; Memories.

I woke up feeling out of place.I heard a male voice shouting at someone saying 'you're going to be late for school, Alex!'.Who's Alex? And where in the name of Hades am I? Last night I went to sleep in my bed in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, now I'm in some room I've never seen…

'Annabeth! Up, Now! Otherwise you'll be late for school!' I woman came crashing through my door, holding a pile of clothing, and a kid on the other arm.

'Who are you…' I said, with a worried tone.

'Haha! Oh, Annabeth! I'm your mother silly!' She laughed, and then walked out my room. What the hell? My mother is Athena! If she could live here, she wouldn't because it would be favouritism, and Gods don't like that!

I walked to my wardrobe, and just grabbed something original. White top. Jeans. Red converses.

I sprinted downstairs, and tried to avoid my 'mother'. I grabbed a bag which looked familiar, and quietly opened and closed the door.

I walked through the streets which looked vaguely familiar. That was when I got a whole movie load of flashbacks. I saw blood, explosions, people fighting with swords, people crying. These streets resembled the streets in my flashbacks, but these were much more… nicer.

I saw someone across the street from me. She looked familiar, really familiar. She had black hair, and startling blue eyes. She was wearing punk clothes, and she was almost head banging to her headphones. I decided to follow her to her school, just hoping that I went to the same school as her.

I walked into a overly huge school courtyard full of teenage kids bullying each other. On my way to what looked like the school entrance, I was intercepted by an idiot playing football.

'Oh, my God! Sorry Annabeth!' The kid said. Ok… how does he know me?

'Don't worry…' I mumbled and walked forwards.

'Hey, I, uh, don't suppose you've finished your project, I've finished my one about you…' The kid asked. I looked at him. Then I got another load of flashbacks, from when I was about 12, until around late teenage years. I looked away quickly. This kid had eyes as green as the sea, and jet black hair.

_Percy…_ My mind told me. It was Percy, from my dreams. Or were they real, real memories about Camp Half-Blood but I've just had my mind washed or been put into a parallel universe…

'Uh… no, I've been really busy… parents, you know' I told him. Percy grabbed my arm.

'Well, you don't know much about me. Why don't we meet up at your house… or, mine?' He asked. I thought for a moment. If we went to my house, my 'mother' would probably really annoy me, same with any siblings I have… and my dad would just be thinking disturbing things I don't even want to think about!

'Your house' Is all I said. Percy nodded. 'Where's you homeroom?' Percy asked, still holding my arm. Ok… that was a major subject change.

'Uhh… I don't know… I think I have amnesia' I said, pulled his arm off, and ran out the school gates, followed by Percy.

I don't exactly know where I was running, but I ran to the place where my strongest memory was. The bridge over the East River.

It was under construction, but I ducked under the barriers and sat exactly where I saved Percy from getting killed in what I thought was a dream. But I'm pretty sure now it's a past memory.

I saw Percy standing at the barriers shouting something like 'Hey! It's not safe there'. Yeah, yeah, whatever… should of seen it in my memories…

'Just get over here you idiot…' I told him. He came and sat next to me.

'You know, if this bridge collapses… I'm blaming you' He said as he sat down.

'Percy… do you ever think that you've been put in, like, a parallel universe, and you keep recognising people from a different life or something?' I asked him. He nodded.

'Yeah. Like you, when you started two weeks ago, you looked vaguely similar to a girl in my dreams, or memories, or whatever. Same with my friends Conner, Katie and Thalia…' He explained. I looked at him.

'You mean, Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner and Thalia grace?' I said rather excitedly.

'Yeah… and when I first heard their names, I immediately recognised them from my other memories… it's weird…' Percy explained.

'Maybe we should find Camp Half-Blood…' I wondered. Percy laughed.

'We're mortals now… we can't see Camp, let alone get in it' Percy said. Wow, that was the smartest thing I've heard him say.

'Well, why don't we go to where we would usually find it…' I suggested.

'Good point… But how are we going to get there?' He asked. Ok, I did not think of that!

'Car?' I suggested.

'Who's going to drive?' He challenged me. I stared at him.

'I'm 17... And I have a driving licence… Don't underestimate me! I'm a girl of many things!' I joked, and stood up.

'So, where's your car?' Percy asked, while holding up the barrier for me.

'I crashed it…' I said. Percy smiled.

'Ok… then whose car are we 'borrowing'?' He asked. I thought for a while. I definatly do not want to go back to my house… and using my dad's car would mean barging in through the door. I wonder if Percy has a car.

'Percy… do you have a car?' I asked him.

'Well, my licence was taken off me,' At that moment I laughed, while I was being glared at by Percy, 'But my mom would let me borrow her car' He finished.

'You sure? You sure you won't destroy it or something for whatever reason you got your own licence taken off you?' I asked jokingly.

'Because, I won't be driving!' He said.

We decided to get a bus to Percy's mom's house. Yes, I know, we are skipping school, but this is my mortal life, so, in other words, I'm not a daughter of Athena so I'm not caught up in architecture or school stuff.

On the way to his house, I thought I should know him a bit better, since we are in completely different lives than the Demigod lives.

'Can you see through the mist? I can, it's kind of weird, because I swear there is a monster sitting in front of us…' I said.

'Yeah… I can see the monster too, so you aren't that mad' He said and smiled.

'So, to completely change the subject… are you popular at school?' I asked, after about two minutes of absolute silence.

'Yeah… unfortunately…' He mumbled.

'Why unfortunately? I mean, in our other life, you were really popular at Camp, and you loved it' I told him. Percy sighed.

'I know, but everyone there was family, I didn't or want to date anyone there…' He explained.

'Who have you dated then?' I asked. Ok, I'm seriously pushing it now.

'This really freakishly annoying girl called Rachel Dare…' He mumbled, 'She wouldn't leave me alone! It's like she stole my social life… The whole relationship started when she asked me to go out with her, and I was also talking to Conner, but when I answered his question… yes, she presumed I said yes to her, and she literally jumped on me!' He explained. Ok, sudden flashback! And a rather scary flashback too…

'You know… in our other life, we were going out…' I told him, referring to my sudden and scary flashback.

'Seriously?' Percy asked. I smiled.

'Yeah…' I said.

'Wow… I can see why' As soon as he said it, I smacked him over the head.

'Before you get all flirty… we need to find Camp Half-Blood! I want Athena to be my mom again! Having this weird, eccentric woman as my mother is just unnerving!' I explained before he started hitting on me…

'Sorry… I'm just…' He started.

'A boy, and that's what you do…' I finished for him.

'Thanks…' He mumbled.

'No problem, anyway, what is your new 'dad' like?' I asked him. Percy clenched his fist.

'You know Gabe… in my other life? Well, it's like he has a twin…' He explained.

'Ah…' I said, and turned to stare out the window


	2. Camp HalfBlood, Not as we expected

What. The. Hell? Chapter 1; Memories.

I woke up feeling out of place.I heard a male voice shouting at someone saying 'you're going to be late for school, Alex!'.Who's Alex? And where in the name of Hades am I? Last night I went to sleep in my bed in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, now I'm in some room I've never seen…

'Annabeth! Up, Now! Otherwise you'll be late for school!' I woman came crashing through my door, holding a pile of clothing, and a kid on the other arm.

'Who are you…' I said, with a worried tone.

'Haha! Oh, Annabeth! I'm your mother silly!' She laughed, and then walked out my room. What the hell? My mother is Athena! If she could live here, she wouldn't because it would be favouritism, and Gods don't like that!

I walked to my wardrobe, and just grabbed something original. White top. Jeans. Red converses.

I sprinted downstairs, and tried to avoid my 'mother'. I grabbed a bag which looked familiar, and quietly opened and closed the door.

I walked through the streets which looked vaguely familiar. That was when I got a whole movie load of flashbacks. I saw blood, explosions, people fighting with swords, people crying. These streets resembled the streets in my flashbacks, but these were much more… nicer.

I saw someone across the street from me. She looked familiar, really familiar. She had black hair, and startling blue eyes. She was wearing punk clothes, and she was almost head banging to her headphones. I decided to follow her to her school, just hoping that I went to the same school as her.

I walked into a overly huge school courtyard full of teenage kids bullying each other. On my way to what looked like the school entrance, I was intercepted by an idiot playing football.

'Oh, my God! Sorry Annabeth!' The kid said. Ok… how does he know me?

'Don't worry…' I mumbled and walked forwards.

'Hey, I, uh, don't suppose you've finished your project, I've finished my one about you…' The kid asked. I looked at him. Then I got another load of flashbacks, from when I was about 12, until around late teenage years. I looked away quickly. This kid had eyes as green as the sea, and jet black hair.

_Percy…_ My mind told me. It was Percy, from my dreams. Or were they real, real memories about Camp Half-Blood but I've just had my mind washed or been put into a parallel universe…

'Uh… no, I've been really busy… parents, you know' I told him. Percy grabbed my arm.

'Well, you don't know much about me. Why don't we meet up at your house… or, mine?' He asked. I thought for a moment. If we went to my house, my 'mother' would probably really annoy me, same with any siblings I have… and my dad would just be thinking disturbing things I don't even want to think about!

'Your house' Is all I said. Percy nodded. 'Where's you homeroom?' Percy asked, still holding my arm. Ok… that was a major subject change.

'Uhh… I don't know… I think I have amnesia' I said, pulled his arm off, and ran out the school gates, followed by Percy.

I don't exactly know where I was running, but I ran to the place where my strongest memory was. The bridge over the East River.

It was under construction, but I ducked under the barriers and sat exactly where I saved Percy from getting killed in what I thought was a dream. But I'm pretty sure now it's a past memory.

I saw Percy standing at the barriers shouting something like 'Hey! It's not safe there'. Yeah, yeah, whatever… should of seen it in my memories…

'Just get over here you idiot…' I told him. He came and sat next to me.

'You know, if this bridge collapses… I'm blaming you' He said as he sat down.

'Percy… do you ever think that you've been put in, like, a parallel universe, and you keep recognising people from a different life or something?' I asked him. He nodded.

'Yeah. Like you, when you started two weeks ago, you looked vaguely similar to a girl in my dreams, or memories, or whatever. Same with my friends Conner, Katie and Thalia…' He explained. I looked at him.

'You mean, Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner and Thalia grace?' I said rather excitedly.

'Yeah… and when I first heard their names, I immediately recognised them from my other memories… it's weird…' Percy explained.

'Maybe we should find Camp Half-Blood…' I wondered. Percy laughed.

'We're mortals now… we can't see Camp, let alone get in it' Percy said. Wow, that was the smartest thing I've heard him say.

'Well, why don't we go to where we would usually find it…' I suggested.

'Good point… But how are we going to get there?' He asked. Ok, I did not think of that!

'Car?' I suggested.

'Who's going to drive?' He challenged me. I stared at him.

'I'm 17... And I have a driving licence… Don't underestimate me! I'm a girl of many things!' I joked, and stood up.

'So, where's your car?' Percy asked, while holding up the barrier for me.

'I crashed it…' I said. Percy smiled.

'Ok… then whose car are we 'borrowing'?' He asked. I thought for a while. I definatly do not want to go back to my house… and using my dad's car would mean barging in through the door. I wonder if Percy has a car.

'Percy… do you have a car?' I asked him.

'Well, my licence was taken off me,' At that moment I laughed, while I was being glared at by Percy, 'But my mom would let me borrow her car' He finished.

'You sure? You sure you won't destroy it or something for whatever reason you got your own licence taken off you?' I asked jokingly.

'Because, I won't be driving!' He said.

We decided to get a bus to Percy's mom's house. Yes, I know, we are skipping school, but this is my mortal life, so, in other words, I'm not a daughter of Athena so I'm not caught up in architecture or school stuff.

On the way to his house, I thought I should know him a bit better, since we are in completely different lives than the Demigod lives.

'Can you see through the mist? I can, it's kind of weird, because I swear there is a monster sitting in front of us…' I said.

'Yeah… I can see the monster too, so you aren't that mad' He said and smiled.

'So, to completely change the subject… are you popular at school?' I asked, after about two minutes of absolute silence.

'Yeah… unfortunately…' He mumbled.

'Why unfortunately? I mean, in our other life, you were really popular at Camp, and you loved it' I told him. Percy sighed.

'I know, but everyone there was family, I didn't or want to date anyone there…' He explained.

'Who have you dated then?' I asked. Ok, I'm seriously pushing it now.

'This really freakishly annoying girl called Rachel Dare…' He mumbled, 'She wouldn't leave me alone! It's like she stole my social life… The whole relationship started when she asked me to go out with her, and I was also talking to Conner, but when I answered his question… yes, she presumed I said yes to her, and she literally jumped on me!' He explained. Ok, sudden flashback! And a rather scary flashback too…

'You know… in our other life, we were going out…' I told him, referring to my sudden and scary flashback.

'Seriously?' Percy asked. I smiled.

'Yeah…' I said.

'Wow… I can see why' As soon as he said it, I smacked him over the head.

'Before you get all flirty… we need to find Camp Half-Blood! I want Athena to be my mom again! Having this weird, eccentric woman as my mother is just unnerving!' I explained before he started hitting on me…

'Sorry… I'm just…' He started.

'A boy, and that's what you do…' I finished for him.

'Thanks…' He mumbled.

'No problem, anyway, what is your new 'dad' like?' I asked him. Percy clenched his fist.

'You know Gabe… in my other life? Well, it's like he has a twin…' He explained.

'Ah…' I said, and turned to stare out the window


End file.
